The 60 GHz band is an unlicensed band which features a large amount of bandwidth and a large worldwide overlap. The large bandwidth means that a very high volume of information can be transmitted wirelessly. As a result, multiple applications, each requiring transmission of large amounts of data, can be developed to allow wireless communication around the 60 GHz band. Examples for such applications include, but are not limited to, game controllers, mobile interactive devices, wireless high definition TV (HDTV), wireless docking stations, wireless Gigabit Ethernet, and many others.
In order to facilitate such applications there is a need to develop integrated circuits (ICs) such as amplifiers, mixers, radio frequency (RF) analog circuits, and active antennas that operate in the 60 GHz frequency range. An RF system typically comprises active and passive modules. The active modules (e.g., a phased array antenna) require control and power signals for their operation, which are not required by passive modules (e.g., filters). The various modules are fabricated and packaged as radio frequency integrated circuits (RFICs) that can be assembled on a printed circuit board (PCB). The size of the RFIC package may range from several to a few hundred square millimeters.
In the consumer electronics market, the design of electronic devices, and thus the design of RF modules integrated therein, should meet the constraints of minimum cost, size, power consumption, and weight. The design of the RF modules should also take into consideration the current assembled configuration of electronic devices, and particularly handheld devices, such as laptop and tablet computers, in order to enable efficient transmission and reception of millimeter wave signals. Furthermore, the design of the RF module should account for minimal power loss of receive and transmit RF signals and for maximum radio coverage.
Operations in the 60 GHz band allow the use of smaller antennas as compared to lower frequencies. However, as compared to operating in lower frequencies, radio waves around the 60 GHz band have high atmospheric attenuation and are subject to higher levels of absorption by atmospheric gases, rain, objects, etc, resulting in higher free space loss. The higher free space loss can be compensated for by using many small antennas, for example arranged in a phased array.
Multiple antennas may be coordinated to form a coherent beam traveling in a desired direction. An electrical field may be rotated to change this direction. The resulting transmission is polarized based on the electrical field. A receiver may also include antennas which can adapt to match or adapt to changing transmission polarity.